Together as One
by KatieScarlett30
Summary: Another story that takes off when Rhett returns with Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

Together as One

Disclaimer: I own none of the character's I'm just playing with them.

Chapter One

Scarlett hurried from her room when she heard the carriage, they were home, they were really home.

"Mother!" Scarlett heard Bonnie call. "Mother!" Bonnie came running up the steps as fast as her short plump legs could carry her. She had a striped kitten clutched to her chest. "Gran'ma gave him to me." She held the kitten up by the scruff. Scarlett scooped her into her arms and hugged her close and kissed glad to have her home. She looked over Bonnie's head and looked at Rhett. He swept his hat off and bow to her. Her heart leapt when their eyes met for that split second. He was home.

"Where's Mammy?" Bonnie asked wriggling out of . Rhett walked up the stairs to the landing where Scarlett stood . She thought he would kiss her especially in front of Mammy who had appeared to take Bonnie to the nursery with Wade and Ella.

"You are looking pale Mrs Butler. Is there a rouge shortage?" Scarlett glared at him. Not a hello. "Or can this wanness mean you have been missing me?" He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"If I'm pale it's your fault and not because I've been missing you, you conceited thing. It's because—"

She was annoyed with herself she hadn't wanted to tell him this way. "It's because, because I'm going to have a baby." Rhett stepped to wards her as if to take her arm she pulled away from him.

"Indeed!" He said coolly. "Well, who's the happy father? Ashley?" Scarlett clutched at the post so hard that the ears of the carved lion dug painfully into her palm. She new he was joking, just trying to be nasty but she wanted to rake her sharp nails across his black eyes.

"Damn you!" She yelled angrily. "You, you know it's yours. And I don't want it any more than you do. No— no woman would want the children of a cad like you. I wish— Oh God I wish it were anybody's baby but yours!" There she had hurt him like he had hurt her.

"Cheer up," he said as he turned away from her "maybe you'll have a miscarriage." Rage coursed threw her. How could he make such a joke? She wanted to claw him, to see blood across his smug, dark face. As she lunged at him he put up a hand to protect himself and Scarlett lost her footing on the freshly waxed steps. Rhett could only watch helplessly as Scarlett tumbled down the stairs. He ran down them and cradled her in his arms. "Scarlett, Scarlett."

"Rhett." She whispered it was barely audible.

"Oh God I'm sorry, I'm sorry please. Scarlett please don't die. Help!"


	2. Chapter 2

Together as One

Insert disclaimer here.

Chapter Two

Scarlett was taking to her room and Dr. Meade was called. She had never been ill like this before. Her face was bruised and her ribs broken she was surly going to lose this baby. How cruel the world could be. She would lose the only child she wanted before he drew his first breath. She wanted Rhett she remembered seeing his face before everything went dark.

"Wade Hamilton you get yourself over to my house right now. Your mother is sick and doesn't need you making noise." Melanie told Wade.

"No! I want to stay I want to stay here. Want to know what is happening?" Wade said he didn't look like the small weedy timid boy. He drew him self up to his full height and his usually soft brown eyes flashed dangerously and for once in his life he looked like his mother.

"Let him stay." A croaky voice said from the dark room. Wade and Melanie looked to the room and saw Rhett sat in the shadows a bottle of whiskey sat on a table.

"Captain Butler." Melly said and looked at him he looked like a child him self. "Oh Captain Butler, come downstairs and having to eat." Melly went into the room Wade followed.

"It's my fault." He said. "I didn't know about the baby and when she told me what did I say?"

"You didn't mean it?" Melly tried to soothe him.

"What did you say Uncle Rhett? Why is it your fault?" Wade asked.

"Hush Wade." Melly said.

"Mother's going to die and it's your fault." Wade began hitting Rhett on the shoulder, Rhett didn't make a move to stop him. "It's your fault." He cried.

"Wade!" Melly cried and tried to stop him. "That's enough do you want your mother to hear you."

"You killed my mother, I hate you, I hate you!" He tried thumping Rhett again but this time Rhett grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Wade sobbed onto Rhett's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Rhett began to cry taking comfort from the boy.

When Wade calm down he sat in the room with Rhett both with their heads in their hands and elbows on their knees.

"Uncle Rhett, What will happen to us?" Wade asked. "Ella and me? If mother dies. Bonnie has you but we will have no one." Rhett looked up from the floor to the boys face.

"Not true. You have your Aunt Melly and Uncle Ashley and Cousin Beau and Aunt Pitty and Uncle Henry." He looked the boy in the eyes. "And you will always have me." Wade nodded.

Melly and Mammy would come in and try to get them to leave and rest for a bit. Wade would give into sleep and Rhett would place him in the bed but Rhett never slept he was alert to any noise.

After three days after Scarlett's accident Melly came into the room. Both Rhett and Wade looked up at her.

"Scarlett's asking for you Captain Butler. Dr. Meade says she's doing much better." Rhett stood up and hurriedly left the room. Dr. Meade was coming out of the room when Rhett reached it.

"How is she?"

"I'm going to be blunt with you Rhett, Scarlett is very ill it's amazing she survived that small and I expect her to lose the baby."

"She hasn't lost the baby?" Rhett said shocked.

"No. Now prepare yourself she is badly bruised and very weak I don't want you staying too long." Rhett nodded.

"Thank you Dr. Meade." Rhett went in to room Mammy was sponging down Scarlett's forehead. Rhett could tell that see had been silently crying.

"Here's Mist' Rhett, Miz Scharlett." Mammy said.

"Rhett?" Scarlett's voice was barely audible.

"Yes, it's me my pet." He sat down in the chair by the bed. Mammy left the room. "Scarlett, I'm sorry it should be lying there."

"Rhett— will— you— take— care— of— Ella— and— Wade— if— I— die." Every word was an effort and Scarlett sounded in pain.

"Don't talk like that. You're going to get well. You have to."

"Pro—mise— me."

"Of course I will."

"Tha—nk— you."

"Scarlett please you have to get well. We need you. I need you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. If you can ever forgive me..."

"I'm— sorry— too— I— want—ed— this— ba—by."

"Don't speak anymore. Rest and get well." He stood, bent over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"Don't leave Rhett." It was the first time that her voice sounded strong.

"I won't my pet." He sat back in the chair. He stayed with her only leaving to was and only when she was asleep so she was unaware that he had left. Scarlett was slowly getting stronger and she would ask him to tell her stories that he told to Bonnie.

After two weeks Scarlett was well enough to be sitting up in bed and was able to keep food down though she still looked pale and frail.

"You're getting stronger everyday." Rhett said. "Perhaps Wade could visit you he has been very worried about you. He refused to leave when Melly told him to go to hers."

"Really?" Scarlett said surprised.

"Yes. He loves you very much."

"He's scared of me. I've tried with him." Rhett didn't know how to respond to this. "I lost the baby didn't I?"

"No my love. Our baby is strong like you, like Bonnie." Rhett kissed her forehead.

"I'll see Wade now."

"I'll bring him in." Rhett left and returned with Wade. Scarlett found it hard to believe that what Rhett had said about him was true he still looked like the small timid boy who hid in her skirts during the war.

Wade was shocked when he entered his mothers room and saw the small, frail, pale woman sat in the bed this couldn't be his mother, she was strong and tall.

"Hello Mother." Wade said timidly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you Wade."

"You won't die will you mother." Tears rolled down his cheeks. Scarlett was shocked and touched.

"Oh Wade, I'm not going any where." Scarlett held out her arms to Wade who went to her. He gently hugged her neck afraid of breaking her. "You don't have to be afraid of me." Wade kissed her cheek before pulling away.

"Come on Wade let your mother rest. You could go to Aunt Melly and tell your sisters your mother is well."

"OK. May I come and see you after supper mother?"

"I would like that very much." Scarlett smiled weakly she was feeling tired now. Wade left the room. "I've never seen him like that."

"I have." Rhett said and looked at Scarlett. "The day Bonnie was born he was afraid you were going to die then too. I believe he has always seen you as this strong figure in his life."

"He's just a boy he shouldn't be worrying like this."

"He is becoming a young man and not yet ten." Rhett said. "You get some rest." He kissed her forehead.

Wade returned after supper that evening and read to Scarlett. Rhett had collected Ella and Bonnie from Melly's at Scarlett's insistence she wanted to hear the children playing. Rhett found this amusing as she was often telling them to hush.


	3. Chapter 3

Together as One

Chapter Three

Insert disclaimer here

Wade visited Scarlett every evening after supper to read to her. Rhett would ease her boredom by playing chess with her.

"How about we try something else?" Rhett said after the third game of being beaten.

"What about a game of whist?" Scarlett asked.

"What if I taught you a more interesting game than whist?"

"Like what?"

"Poker." He grinned Scarlett looked shocked.

"I couldn't play poker."

"Why not? I think you would be very good at it. It takes skill of deception."

"If you are going to be insulting you can leave."

"I'm paying you a compliment. So would you like to learn no one needs to know?" Scarlett looked at him and nodded.

Scarlett enjoyed playing poker and found that she was good at it. After a week however she was becoming bored with her surroundings and wanted to be visit the rest of the house.

"Why can't I join you all for supper? I don't like eating alone." She asked.

"Dr. Meade said you are to stay in bed."

"It's only down stairs I'm bored and lonely."

"You have plenty of visitors and Wade and I have provided you with entertainment."

"But..." She began to argue again.

"No. I won't allow you to jeopardise your health or the baby's. You are looking tired get some rest and Wade will be in to read to you after supper." Rhett was so firm Scarlett couldn't argue so pouted instead. "Don't pout my pet," Scarlett stuck her tongue out at him he chuckled and left. Scarlett fell asleep soon after Rhett left. She was in such a deep sleep that she did not wake when Rhett arranged for a small table and four chairs brought to Scarlett's room and set at the foot of the bed. It was all set foe dinner. Scarlett woke up and saw Rhett and the children were sat at the table.

"Daddy she's awake." Bonnie said who was excited about having supper in her mothers room.

"What is going?" She asked awkwardly trying to sit up. Rhett went to help her.

"As you are unable to join us for supper we thought we would join you." He arranged the pillows behind her and kissed her forehead before returning to the table. "It was Wade's idea. Wade would you like to inform Pork we are ready to eat."

"Yes sir."

Scarlett ate her supper on a tray but she felt more involved with the family. On the second evening Bonnie insisted that she had her supper on a tray with Scarlett and by the end of the week Ella had joined them so only Rhett and Wade were sat at the table which they had now moved to the side of the bed.

After another week Dr. Meade said that Scarlett was well enough to be up as long as she took things easy and rest when she felt tried. Rhett had brought Scarlett out side where they watched the children playing. Melly had brought Beau over to play and Bonnie had them playing pirates. Ella wasn't happy at the game but Wade and Beau were happy to play. Wade and Beau had scarves on their heads and another tied round their waists like a sash, Bonnie also had a scarf as a sash but was wearing one of Rhett's hats as she was the captain. They each had a wooden sword. Ella was tied up and was soon made to walk the plank into shark invested waters (the shark being Bernie Wade's St Bernard). Ella shrieked when Bernie jumped up at her and she ran to Rhett and Scarlett.

"Mother, Wade and Bonnie are being mean to me." She cried. "Why does Bonnie have to play these games?"

"Ella, Bonnie plays dolls with you." Scarlett said. Ella just pouted. "Come here." Ella cautiously went closer to her Scarlett pulled her to her Rhett stood up and helped Ella onto Scarlett's knee. "Ella how would you like if we went to Tara? It's been so long since you visited your cousins I'm sure they would rather play games you like."

"Scarlett, I don't think you are up to travelling yet."

"Fiddle-dee-dee Rhett, I want to go home."

"My pet, this is your home."

"You know what I mean I need to go to the County." Rhett was about to argue but Scarlett cut him off. "I'm feeling tired I think I'll take a nap like the doctor ordered. Rhett will you help me to my room?" Rhett helped Ella from Scarlett's knee. Scarlett took his arm and they went inside the house.

"Scarlett, about going to Tara." Rhett said as they entered the house and made their way up the stairs.

"I won't change my mind Rhett."

"You're still recovering from the fall."

"I can do that just as well at Tara and you would be there to see I got the rest I needed."

"You want me to join you."

"Well you don't expect me to handle three children alone. Bonnie's never visited Tara and she is much better behaved with you."

"Mammy would have to join us of course."

"Of course."

"How long would you plan on staying?"

"Until after the baby is born. I want him to be born at Tara."

"Him? You believe it to be a boy?"

"I do."

Scarlett stopped at her door and looked at him. "Do you not want a boy?"

"Boy or girl I will love him or her as I love Bonnie. I find boys to be troublesome; I am a fine example of that." He grinned at her.

"Yes, I'd have to agree, you are troublesome." She smiled at him. "Boys should be troublesome." She opened her door Rhett kissed her cheek Scarlett went into her room.


End file.
